Shale and the Pack
by cola effect
Summary: Shale moves to live in Forks to live with her Aunt Angela Weber. She becomes bestfriends with a Vampire and falls in love with a Werewolf. Wonder what happens after Breaking Dawn? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

We were being escorted to New York airport. We sat in the backseat of our car listening to our parents give the last lecture of right and wrong, I sat staring out the window looking at all the familiar places I would miss while my brother had his headphones in his ears with closed eyes. Me and my brother Tony have gotten into a lot of trouble within the past year, sneaking out, partying, drinking, and our worst offence grand theft auto. I had done it all, the only innocence I had left was my virtue. This I was determined to save.

Counsellors had suggested that a new environment would be better for us to live in so my parents made the decision to send me and Tony away.

We were being sent to live with our Aunt and Uncle in Forks, a dead town. The thought was depressing, I was used to life in the fast lane, the city life. My friends, the parties, the shopping, the fun, all gone. We were going to turn into forks hillbillies.

Tony hadn't spoken to our parents since they decided to move us out. He was mainly upset because he had to leave behind Courtney, his girlfriend.

When we got to the airport Tony and I got out of the car and started unpacking our bags silently, I looked at my mother with what I hoped a pleading expression. She ignored me and started talking to my father.

"Tony, Shale. Look at me" she demanded. We both looked at her evilly. "Your father and I feel this is our only choice after what you twins have put us through."

"MOM! I told you me and Tones will be good from now on" I nearly yelled. She hushed me and kept talking, "I want you to be good for your aunt, she is very excited to be having you."

"Whatever mom, we're gonna miss the plane if you keep talking."

Mom sighed and took my face in her hands "I love you Shale, if you start to change, you may well be able to move back by next year," she gave a fake reassuring smile as she spoke, but the words didn't meet her eyes.

"You don't have to do this mum" I pleaded to her "Me and Tony will change mum, we don't want to move." She just hugged me and turned to Tony.

"You look after your sister Tones" she said to him. He nodded and refused to speak she kissed us both and my father just shook Tony's hand and gave me a tight hug. Tony began to pull me on up to the boarding entrance, I looked back at my parents and waved good bye as silent tears ran down my face.

The plane took about three hours and we landed in Seattle, our Aunt Angela was waiting for us as we got off the plane. We just called her Ang because we weren't really used to calling her aunt but she didn't mind.

"Hey Ang," I called out trying to make my voice sound like convincingly inviting.

Tony walked across the airport foyer faster than I and gave aunt a greeting hug and kiss.

"How have you been Ang? It good to see you," Tony said to her.

"I've been great Tony, your Uncle Ben is away on work but he'll be back this weekend" she told us as she leaned around Tony to give me a hug.

"Now where are your bags, we have to get of this airport before the traffic gets heavy. Its about an hour drive back to forks," she informed.

Tony and I kept talking to Aunt while we walked to her truck. We hadn't seen her since we were young, she was our only and closest relative and to be honest it was good to see her again but not on the conditions of our reunion.

She told us that she had already enrolled us both at Forks high school. She also told us that we'll get hardly any sun in forks, this I didn't know, rain didn't bother me but I did really enjoy the sun.

As we pulled on to concrete drive way I looked up to see an old fashioned house, it did look cosy and inviting. Aunt showed me and Tony in and our rooms on the top floor, we had to share a bathroom but we were already used to that. After dinner we got settled into bed. Tomorrow would be the first day at our new school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so read this, i know my story starts a bit slow. I assure you its great so keep reading and pretty please review, its nice to hear good feedback on my writing. it really helps.**

* * *

I awoke to a loud banging on my door, "Shay, get up. We're gonna be late for our first day." I rolled out of bed and lay on the carpet for a second before heaving myself up. I showered, dressed and ate a piece of toast. Aunt had already left for work and left a note to tell us she would be home late and she left casserole in the oven for dinner.

"Want to drive shay?" Tony asked as he walked through kitchen door with a cheeky grin. Being a twin was great, I never felt alone. Tony was my other half and I was his. We shared everything. He was the best twin ever.

"Tones are you serious, we got sent here for taking cars. Remember!" I laughed as I told him.

"Ang gave me the keys last night, she said we could take the other truck to school, you don't want to walk in the rain do you" he laughed now.

"Oh" was all I said, "Na its fine, you can drive." I grabbed my bag and went outside to wait for Tony. It was drizzling lightly.

"A bit dull don't you think?" he asked while he was reversing into a car park while having a quick over-look of our new school. It did look quite boring.

We got out and went to the school office. The lady was friendly and gave us our timetable and a map. Tony and I only had one class together, chemistry. We promised to meet up at intervals in the cafeteria.

I left him and headed towards my first class, maths. I walked in and the first thing I saw was the most prettiest girl I had ever seen. Pretty didn't even describe her properly she was beyond beautiful. She was leaning over her desk writing in a math book.

My teacher smiled widely at me and introduced me to the class, I stood there and flashed my most brilliant smile to the class. "Now who wants to sit with Shale Love today?" he asked the class. No one raised their hand to my disappointment. He looked around the class. "Ok well…. Renesmee Cullen?" the beautiful girl looked up. "Would you be kind enough to take care of Miss Love?"

"Um, yes" she looked at me and smiled, she had a high tinkling voice, it sounded nice.

I walked to the middle of the class and sat next to her. "Hey im Shale-Lee Love," I introduced myself confidently.

"Nessie," she stuck her hand out to shake mine and gave a shy smile, she continued, "well Renesmee, Nessie for short." what an odd name I thought to myself.

We got along really well and by the end of period I was sure I had a friend.

I found that she had the next class with me as well, after the teacher introduced me to the class I took a seat next to Nessie again. She didn't seem that popular, but how could she not be with beauty like hers, I questioned myself. We found we had a lot in common. I liked to read so did she, we had a few favourite books in common too. Wuthering heights was number one for us both.

At lunch she came with me to meet up with Tony, when I introduced them I saw Tony stop for a second to take in all her marvelling good looks. He smiled and shook her hand.

"Well shall we eat?" she asked.

"Yeah we should eat," Tony smiled flirtatiously, I mentally made a note to warn Tony later to back off, she was my friend. We settled around a table and started to eat and talk, we were interrupted by two boys. Tony knew them.

"Oh hey, uh…"

"Luke," the other boy finished Tony's sentence for him.

"Luke," Tony repeated, "and Adrian. This is my sister Shale I was telling you about. Shale," he looked at me, "these are two guys in my class. Luke and Adrian."

"Hi," I smiled and kept talking to Nessie. The boys took a seat at our table.

"Dude, your sister is HOT," I heard Luke whisper to Tony. I felt uncomfortable. Luke was good looking but definitely not my type.

"Yeah bro. Hot and off limits," Tony said jokingly, but I knew it was no joke.

Tony left with them and promised to meet me after school in the parking lot. In my last class I noticed Luke was in my class, he came and took a seat beside me in the back row.

"Hey gorgeous," he said confidently and placed his books next to mine.

"Um. Hi, Luke," I said.

"Tony tells me you can play guitar?" he carried on trying to make conversation. I was surprised Tony would share such unnecessary information.

"Ah. Yes, I used to play a few years back."

"That's cool, that's cool." he said while staring at me smiling, I looked to the front of the class. "Want to join our band? Me and a few of the boys," he asked hopefully.

"Oh. Join your band?" I felt very uncomfortable, "I can't. Im sorry, I just moved here and I want to get settled first," I smiled hoping I hadn't hurt his feelings.

"Oh real? Naw that's all good." He looked a bit disappointed but then hid it with a fake smile and looked to the front of the classroom too. I looked at Luke for a few seconds, he was probably the hottest guy in school. I think my brother had changed that now though. Luke had a cute face but seemed too childish for my liking, his features told me he was Italian. For the remainder of the period he was silent and when the bell rang I gathered my books and shoved them in my bag. As I headed to the front of the class I heard Luke call my name from behind.

"Yes?" I turned and searched for him through the crowd of other students.

He was out of breath as he reached me, "I was wondering," he sounded nervous, "if you wanna ahh, go out some time?" he scratched his head frustrated with himself.

"Oh um sorry Luke, but I have a boyfriend," I lied quickly. I turned away and started walking fast towards the parking lot.

"But Tony told me -" and that was all I heard of Luke before the crowds noise interfered. I wonder what Tony had told him. I got to the truck before Tony and leaned against it waiting for him. He arrived shortly after me.

"So _brother,_ what have you been telling our friend Luke huh?" I asked in my best interrogation voice.

"Oh. That? Yeah he seems really into you, what'd you say when he asked you out?" Tony laughed.

"I lied and said I have a boyfriend. I suggest if you knew any better you'd help me keep up this act!" I snarled at my brother. He unlocked the door for me to get in.

"Yeah whatever Shay," he said. I believed him, I know my brother would do anything for me.


	3. Chapter 3

I was glad Tony and Nessie got along, for the first week I sat with Nessie and we became very close. Tony agreed that Nessie was off limits, he liked her as a buddy. I told Nessie all about the Luke situation, she agreed he wasn't my type.

We had made an arrangement to go to La push together, her boyfriend was having a bonfire on a cliff with some friends and she gushed over the idea of me meeting him.

Friday night came and Nessie picked me up from home at 8 o'clock. Aunt agreed I could go out with her because she was old friends with Nessie's mother. But apparently Nessie didn't live with her parents she lived with an Aunt that was barely seen around forks but aunt Ang trusted Renesmee. I was to go to the bonfire then make my way home with Nessie and have a sleepover at her house. I was super excited.

I kissed aunt and Tony as I walked out the door, to my surprise Nessie was sitting in a Pink Porsche looking really casual as if Pink Porsches were normal for small town teens. My jaw dropped as I looked at the masterpiece sitting on my aunts drive way. "Renesmee Cullen," I exclaimed as I got in the passengers door, "give me one reason you did not mention this car" I ordered jokingly.

She just shrugged her shoulders and flicked her hair back then said "just a little present from daddy," she smiled and sped off at full speed.

She drove really fast, I loved every bit of It. We began to slow down and through the darkness I saw a bonfire with figures moving around it. I stepped nervously out of the car and Nessie came over and stuck an assuring arm over my shoulders. "Don't be scared" I could hear the smile from her voice.

We started up to the cliff and a large figure started walking towards us I moved closer to Nessie and she laughed and left my side to greet the figure.

"This is Jacob Black, my boyfriend" she smiled up at him and tiptoed to give him a kiss. He was huge, huge as in tall, very, very tall. He was real buff as well I noticed this because all he wore was shorts. It may be warmer than usual tonight but the need of clothes was still a comforting thought.

"Hey im Shale-Lee Love, just call me Shale" I leant forward to shake his hand, which was unbelievably hot. He smiled back "yeah nice to meet you Shale, Nessie told me bout you." I peered at Nessie under his arm and smiled widely.

"Come on I'll introduce you to everyone else," he said, " we're just waiting for a few others, Sam and Emily are staying home and Quil is with Claire, although it does look like it'll rain. Maybe we could spend the evening at Emily's" this time speaking only to Nessie.

We got to the cliff edge where the fire was crackling and there were three other half naked boys slumped around the fire.

"Guy's this is Shale, one of Nessie's friends. She just moved here from New York. Isla that is Collin, Brady, and Seth," He said while pointing at his friends. They all had great sets of mouth watering abs but I managed to keep my jaw tight and just smile. Murmurs from around the fire greeted me.

"I don't suppose you two are hungry are you?" Jacob asked, "Sure am," cried Nessie, "What ya got to eat?" she asked eagerly.

Jacob laughed, "Naw babe I didn't bring any food, just thought I'd ask. Lets go to Emily's we just had lasagne there."

"Come on Shale, lets go," she told me. "I haven't seen Emily in a while, hope she misses me," she spoke to Jacob as she pounced playfully onto his back.

"Who wouldn't miss you," he said and smiled. He was quite cute, beautiful but not in the same way as Nessie, but still a good match for her. I really enjoyed Nessie's company and it made me happy to see how happy Jacob made her. At school she was more shy, and she had admitted that she had no friends before me. I was shocked, but came to the conclusion that her beauty must be a great unintended intimidation value. Luckily I never felt outshone beside her, her beauty was natural and I couldn't compete with that but her friendship was awesome, I loved her already.

As we got to her car Jacob offered me the front seat so I got in. It was a short drive and we came to a stop outside a small house, I could see a television flickering through the front window. Nessie got out and gestured for me to copy her. "You'll love Emily, she's very sweet and is a great cook," she told me.

I trusted her word and followed confidently behind Jacob then Nessie into the house.

"Ness!" cried a woman from behind the kitchen counter, "it so good to see you," she said as she embraced Nessie in a hug. "And who is this," she asked and smiled radiantly at me. I stared for a second at this woman, half her face had scars from hair line to chin, making that side of her face seem to be scowling. The other half of her face showed a pretty smile with a friendly sparkle in her eyes. I reminded myself to ask Nessie later what happened without being rude.

"This is Shale-Lee Love, she's a friend from school." I stuck my hand out to shake Emily's but she swiftly avoided it and embraced me in a hug too.

"Are you girls hungry?" she asked as she released me.

"Actually that's why we came," Nessie admitted, "Jake didn't take any food to the cliff." Emily laughed and placed two bowls of Lasagne on the table, "Dig in, I've made lots more so don't be shy."

I sat at the table and began eating, I hadn't realised how hungry I must have been, I cleaned the bowl within minutes like Nessie. We had one more serving each and a big glass of water.

"You eaten enough?" Emily asked in a motherly tone.

"Yes, thanks Emily that was delish," said Nessie. I agreed, "that was the best lasagne I've ever eaten." Emily looked flattered and thanked us for our compliments. "Where are the kids?" Nessie asked while wiping her mouth with a cloth.

"Upstairs in bed, they're sleeping early tonight," Emily replied, "Go in the lounge and watch TV girls I'll just clean up this house."

Emily bustled off down the hall into what must have been a bedroom and Nessie rose from her seat at the table. "Lounge?"

"Yep ok," I stood as well and followed her into the living room, Nessie switched on the light and I saw that Jacob and Emily's husband wasn't the only company in the house. There were three strange bodies, one perched on the sofa and two lying on the ground, one of which appeared to be asleep. Nessie spotted Jacob in the far corner on the sofa and flicked off the light and began to make her way to sit by him. She sat down and told me to go sit by her. The only light was from the television so I couldn't see where the two boys were lying on the floor, as I made my way to the sofa, I embarrassingly stood on someone's arm and tripped.

I sat on the ground rubbing my most likely bruised elbow, the figure I had tripped over rose "who the hell stood on me" demanded a tired, angry voice.

"Um, sorry," I mumbled. Jacobs voice spoke now, "Just shut up Embry, go back to sleep" Jacob laughed and pulled me to the sofa to sit by him and Nessie.

The Embry character stood up and stomped loudly to the light switch muttering to himself, he flicked on the light and turned angrily to glare at me.

When he made eye contact with me his face fell, his expression changed to unbelieving and amused, while I sat there uncomfortable with some man staring at me. He didn't appear to be ashamed of himself for gawking at me. "Whats your -" he began to say something but was cut off from the other man. The other man on the Sofa stood up and took Embry by the arm to escort him outside, I completely didn't understand what had just happened.

Jacob looked at me disbelieving and gave a breathless laugh.

"Um who are they Jacob?" I asked.

He chuckled while me and Nessie looked at him in wonder. "The angry guy, that was Embry, he's usually relaxed but you woke him up. The other guy, Sam, Emily's husband, and that," he kicked the person on the floor, "is Paul."

"Hi," I smiled and looked down at the boy, he was staring at me dumbfounded. I heard a noise from the kitchen and Embry appeared. He came over to me and said "can we talk?" I turned to Nessie and Jake then Sam questioningly, they said nothing but Jacob nodded his head as an indication to follow. I admit I was a bit frightened he seemed very upset within just five minutes ago, now he wanted to talk. In privacy.

I followed Embry outside nervously, like his friends he wore only shorts displaying the most impressive pack of abs I had seen tonight. I shivered and sat on the outside doorstep and he leant against Nessie's car and stared at me.

"Um?" I looked at him, raising my eyebrows trying to seem confident, but something about my expression must have given me away he laughed nervously.

"Shale, is it?" he asked. His voice was sexy.

"Shale-Lee Love," I corrected, "But yes you can just call me Shale."

"Love? that's an odd last name. Shale-Lee is that your first name?" he asked.

"Yes, and my surname is not as odd as your name," I shot back.

His smile disappeared and his eyes became confused. A minute later he talked again. "I don't know how to explain," he said.

"Um, explain what?" I asked, I was very confused.

"I'll explain over time, for now can I ask for a date?"

"A date?" I laughed and stood up to return to Emily's living room, what a creep, no build up or anything, he just randomly asked. Well Shale Love was having none of that attitude.

I was barely through the door when a hot hand grasped my arm and spun me around, "who do you think you are?" I yelled angrily.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized, "did I hurt you?"

"Wha- no. What do you want weirdo?" I exclaimed loudly and snatched my arm back. He looked hurt. "Wait im sorry, you just grabbed me I got a fright."

He smiled again, "So do you want to … go on a date? I'm not really good with this whole girl thing but yeah. " his voice was very nervous.

"Embry, right? Ah yeah a date, I don't really know you, I'm sorry but I like to know people before spending time with them" I said.

"Well how else will you get to know me without spending time with me?" he asked. "It doesn't need to be a date, we could just hang at the beach or something."

I thought for moment, "Ok hanging at the beach, sure. But not a date?"

"Not a date," he smiled, happy now.

"Not a date," I repeated and tried to show a smile.

I sat outside and talked to Embry for the next half hour. He wanted to know all about me. Asking me where I was from and about my family, he also made me promise to come back to the reservation with Renesmee, I promised. It started to drizzle and Nessie and Jacob appeared in the door frame.

"Ready to go back to mine?" Nessie asked smiling cheekily at Embry and I.

"Ya sure," I turned to Embry, "soooo I'll be seeing you again… soon?"

"Sooner than you think" he smiled at me.

We piled into Nessie's car and pulled off the gravel drive way, Embry and Emily stood on the porch waving.

"So Shale, you like Embry huh?" Jacob asked from the backseat.

"Um, no Jake I don't really know him. He is sexy though" I admitted.

"Oh, " he replied taken aback. "Embry really, really likes you Shale, seriously. Just give him a chance kay. He's my best mate"

"Sure ok Jake I'll give him a chance," I said. I looked at the silent Renesmee she seemed to know something I obviously didn't.

We dropped off Jacob at his house and began the drive back to Nessie's house. We appeared to be in the middle of no where, then suddenly we pulled on to a long dark drive. We rounded the corner and a stunning three floored house came into view. "whoa," I let out. "Nice car, nice house. When will you stop surprising me Nessie?" I asked rhetorically.


	4. Chapter 4

Nessie stopped the car outside her house and looked at me with serious eyes. "Ok, Shale. I haven't been totally honest with you."

I blinked, "About what Ness?" I asked sympathetically, her face looked pained.

"Well you know how I told you my parents and the rest of my family have moved away?"

"Yes," I nodded, this was about her family, an obvious guess.

"Yes, Well that was a lie. You see my parents aren't meant to live in forks and I just tell everyone that they moved away but really my whole family still does live here. it's a secret Shay." Nessie looked down as if she were embarrassed. I stretched across the seat and took her into my arms.

"Ness, I truly honestly don't care about family secrets," I pulled her chin up so I could see her face, "you are just like a sister to me. I care about you, and I promise over my life I will keep this secret."

She gave me a returning smile, "Oh I love you Shale." Nessie got out of the car and retrieved my backpack from the backseat of her car and pulled me out as well.

She lead me to the front door and let me in. The house was as magnificent inside as the outside was. "Be warned my family is a bit odd" she giggled. "I'll introduce you to mum and dad first they should be in the study upstairs." We walked up the stairs and I was fascinated by all the light colours and furniture, it was gorgeous.

We arrived on the top floor and took a left, Nessie pushed open the door and a man was leaning over a woman on a desk, they seemed to be reading an article from the newspaper. "Ahem, " Nessie coughed, "Mom. Dad."

I shouldn't have been surprised when her parents looked in our direction but I was. Her Mother and Father were beautiful, they had pale white skin like Nessie and topaz coloured eyes. Breathtaking. Her mother was more beautiful than any Vogue model, in fact any model. Ever. Her Father was more handsome than any male celebrity, godlike in a way.

They both turned. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife Isabella," he smiled welcomingly. His wife nudged him in the ribs and interrupted, "Bella, just call me Bella, and you are Shale I expect?" her voice was nice, like Nessie's. It sounded very kind. Her parents looked no older than us. Unbelievably they looked more like Nessie's siblings than her parents. It was so strange but I ignored it.

"Yes. Shale-lee Love," I spoke shyly.

"Well Shale I hope you don't mind our large family" she laughed, "they won't get in the way. Make yourself feel at home, Nessie will show you around."

I was interrupted by Nessie's urgent push to remove from her parents presence as we left they both called goodnight.

"Nessie how old are your parents?" I asked, "They look really young."

She laughed, "Older than they look that's for sure. My grandparents don't look old at all too. They moved away though so my grandpa could work in another hospital."

Nessie's bedroom was grand, she had a large bed with an Italian style duvet thrown over it, she had music Cds stacked alongside her right wall and a computer tucked in the corner. Unlike the typical teenage bedrooms her room was extremely clean and her big window had a spectacular view of a near by river.

It was 11 o'clock already, Nessie showed me to the shower and I cleaned up and met her back in the room, a lady was sitting on the bed talking to her.

She turned to see me, "Hello Shale, I'm Alice, Nessie's aunt." This time it was easier not to be stunned by her looks but I still marvelled. Like Nessie's mom, Alice was breathtakingly beautiful. Short spiky hair that flicked out wildly and like Nessie and her parents she had topaz eyes. She held on her face a blindingly bright smile.

After another round of introductions me and Nessie hopped into her comfy bed and started to gossip. I told her she had the best family ever. She told me she had another Uncle and Aunt but they had moved to Denali with other relatives. Her Uncle Jasper had been a bit strange, but seriously good looking.

When I fell asleep, I had a strange dream about Embry. He was in the woods with me and he was circling me slowly, all of a sudden I couldn't see, then there was a large wolf towering over me. Such a strange dream.

We both woke late the next day Nessie and I went to have some breakfast, to my surprise (and not Renesmee's) Jacob was leaning on the bench eating toast.

"Morning honey," he smiled and crossed the room and pulled Nessie up in to a great hug, "Hey Shale." he called over Nessie's head.

"Morning Jake," I mumbled rubbing my still tired eyes. I greeted Nessie's parents good morning too. Jacob sat down next to her mum and started discussing his plans for Renesmees's next weekend. I wondered how brave he must be to speak to his girlfriends folks like that, but her mum didn't seem bothered.

Jacob and Nessie dropped me off at home that afternoon, after a day of listening to how much Embry adored me I felt kind of flattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! if you're still reading this story keep it up. And please review.**

* * *

I told Tony all about my sleepover. He listened intently and stiffened when I told him about Embry.

"This Embry guy, I want to meet," this was not a question it was a silly big brother thing, I had to remind him often that he was only four minutes older than I but his excuse was that he was also the boy.

"Meet him? Tones he's not my boyfriend, he just likes me."

"Hmm ok" he sighed. He dropped his tough guy act and headed to his bedroom. I cleared the dinner table said goodnight to my aunt and went to my room too.

That night I couldn't sleep properly I kept thinking about Embry's eager invitation. After awhile trying to count sheep I heard something scrape across my window. I froze, this might be some joke Tony is playing on me, the balcony runs around our house and his bedroom is just next-door. I ignored it and lay there. Seconds later I heard something tap the window a little harder, I threw back my curtain to see three large figures covering my view outside.

A face grinned at me and I suddenly realized it was that Paul guy, I wondered what he wanted at this time of night, I didn't even know him

I slid my window open, "Hey," I looked up, but Paul's position was now replaced by Embry. My heart started pounding in excitement. "How did you get on to my balcony," I asked impressed.

Jacob answered, "We climbed up, want to come out?"

"What Jacob, no way. I can't jump off a balcony."

Embry spoke, "I'll catch you. Don't worry," he assured me with an excited gleam in his eye.

"Yeah, lover boy will catch you" Jacob teased. Embry's expression angered he turned and pushed Jacob off the balcony I screamed I climbed out the window to inspect the damage, I couldn't believe he just pushed his friend off something of this height. I peeked over the side scared of what I'd find and I saw Jacob rolling on the ground _laughing_. He was laughing, I didn't understand. Paul jumped off the balcony with ease and helped Jacob up laughing too.

I turned on Embry angrily, he smiled meekly. It was cute but I couldn't believe what I'd just seen, that fall should have injured Jacob but he seemed fine enough. And Paul was just as amazing he didn't seem hurt at all when he leapt of the balcony.

Embry looked down at Jacob and Paul and laughed, his gaze turned back to my now angry face. He made a facial of mock horror.

This angered me more, "Good night Embry" I shot at him and tried to climb through my window.

"Naw don't be like that Shale" I could hear sadness in his voice, "I wanted to show you something tonight."

I stopped halfway through my window, "Show me what ?" I asked suspiciously. His face smiled and before I knew it my feet were no longer on the ground and my body was cradled against his bare chest, he leaped from the balcony and I heard another scream leave my lips. We landed as if he had just walked down a step, I stared up at him. "Put me down. Now!" I growled. He laughed and let me stand.

"Embry you can't just pick people up and jump off the second floor of their house," I exclaimed.

"Sure they can," he and Jacob and Paul chorused.

I ignored them, "Now what did you want to show me Embry?"

He smiled at me, turned and ran at full speed into the forest jumped and disappeared. Well I thought he disappeared where Embry should have landed a large, dark brown dog did instead, the dog turned toward me. I felt my knees shaking, I looked to Jacob for help, he smiled and nodded his head to walk forward. This time I ignored his indication and moved backwards. I stared at the large dog. I wasn't scared just in shock from amazement.

The dog backed into the trees and a few minutes later Embry emerged, I stared at him.

"Now you know what I am," he whispered.

I couldn't speak. He took my silence and began to walk toward me, I stood frozen on the spot. In three long strides he had crossed the yard and was looking down into my eyes. "I'm a werewolf. Cool huh?" I heard amusement in his voice. I said nothing.

"Let me explain" I heard Jacob speak, "We are all werewolves Shale, and there a load of weird things us werewolves do," he continued taking in my expression.

"You are Embry's imprint" I tilted my head to see Embry's face as he grinned widely.

"Huh?" was all I managed to spit out.

Jacob carried on, "Imprinting is like, having love at first sight. It's a million times stronger than that though. The girl you imprint on becomes the core of your soul, this is what you are for Em."

Embry interrupted Jacob and took my face into his hands, "Shale, I hope this doesn't make you shy of me."

I looked into his eyes and thought to myself. What did it matter anyway? Embry was hot. He loved me, from Jacobs information. He made me feel safe right now. The werewolf thing was cool, if its not dangerous. I think I feel something special for Embry anyway. I looked down and bravely leaned into his chest.

"Shy of you, Embry. You amaze me." I tried my best to force a smile.

"Bleh, im outta here," Paul scrutinized and ran off into the woods and then Jacob followed. Embry stared after his friends then turned his gaze back to me.

"Would you like me to explain properly?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like that a lot, " I said while I shivered.

"Lets head back to your room" he suggested, he took me into his arms, I couldn't help but enjoy the warmth radiating from his broad chest. He pounced once and we were standing on my balcony. Amazed as I was I had to find my balance when he released me. He helped me back through my window and followed in after me.

He explained everything to me, from the shape shifting to the imprinting, fast healing and high temperatures. After being shocked, I put everything together, everything fit perfectly. This explained the La push boys trend for shorts only. He told me about Quil and Claire. Jared and Kim. Paul and Rachael. Sam and Emily and Jacob and Renesmee. The last couple didn't surprise me but I was still astonished. He then told me about Renesmee and her family.

"They're vamps you know?" he told me as-matter-of-factly.

"They're what?" I asked.

"Vamps," he said, "Well she's half vamp her mother conceived and gave birth when she was still human, Edward injected her with vampire venom after Nessie was born. You know Jake is Bella's best friend?"

Now this really surprised me, but it did answer all my questions. Why Nessie's family was so beautiful. Why they had to pretend they didn't live in forks. They were vampires, and I wasn't even bothered about it. Nessie had been there for me in my time of loneliness and I wasn't going to run out on her. I knew Nessie and her family were good people. Knowing what she really was just made me feel more attached to her. But her mother and Jacobs relationship had me wonder.

"Really? Best friends?" I asked Embry..

"Yeah, they're really close, before Nessie was born Bella and Jake were in love. More than just best friends" he smirked.

"Then why is Bella with Edward?" I didn't understand.

"Edward and Bella went out, but Edward left Bella here in forks thinking if he left her alone she'd be safer. Jacob was there to put her back together and they became best friends, then fell in love."

I blinked, "I still don't get it?"

He sighed, "Edward came back again and Bella loved him more than Jake, she didn't really know she loved Jake but when she found out she still chose Edward. To her Edward is like, you to me," he smiled.

"Oh, poor Jacob," I felt sorry for Jake.

"Don't feel sorry for him, Jake is glad the way things have turned out, Nessie means the world to him."

"Ew if he was with Bella then wouldn't that make Jake like… an old man?" I asked, kind of grossed out.

"Jake is only twenty four love. Same age as me, Nessie was born seven years ago."

"What!? She is only seven? Impossible. " I said, "And you're twenty four?" I added in shock.

He laughed. "Nessie being half vampire and all, she matured way faster than any normal kid. She _is_ a teenager and she's going to stay that way for ever. She can never get older. As for me, well I never get older so really im stuck being 17 but yes I was born twenty four years ago"

This I didn't know, that was super cool. Being stuck in your perfect teenage body. The part about him being a bit older didn't bother me either. Embry then explained that all vampires didn't get older and that Nessie would either have to move away or pretend to have moved away before the town got suspicious.

"So," I began, "When Jake gets old Nessie will still be young?"

"No," Embry grinned. "Were wolves don't age either."

I sat stunned, he was going to be young and healthy while I grew old. "That is so unfair, you're gonna be forever a hottie and I'll be old!" I moaned to him.

Laughing now, he pulled me closer and hitched my leg over his hip, "My love, I can grow old if I chose to give up being a werewolf."

"Give it up!" I demanded jokingly.

He kissed my hair, "It takes time and control. It will take years. But You know, Emily doesn't age either." He paused waiting for my reaction to come.

"Wait you mean Emily is a werewolf to?" I asked in shock.

"No. Not a werewolf. Carlisle. that's Nessie's grandfather. He has a theory that when Sam got Emily pregnant, it struck some magic thing and made Emily stop ageing. But we think it can only happen to our imprints. "

I didn't know what to say, "you mean, because Emily was a werewolf's imprint and she gave birth to his child it stops her from ageing?" I asked. I knew what this meant.

"Yeah, but its just a theory. But I do think its right," he breathed out nervously.

"Well we'll worry about that business later," I lifted my hands to wrap around his neck. "Any way, about Bella. Does she care about Nessie and Jake?" I tried to change the subject and he agreed.

"Yes later in time," Embry agreed, "And Bella wasn't happy at first but she knew how it was and agreed Jake could be apart of the family, anyway who better to take care of your daughter than a strong werewolf" Embry snickered.

"Wow, that's cool." I lay against Embry's hot chest and felt the heat of his luscious body warm me. I must have fallen asleep on him because I awoke to see on my alarm clock it was six thirty am.

"Embry," I whispered, "Embry wake up," I shook him. He wouldn't wake. "Embry!" I said more loudly. He woke up this time, he rubbed his eyes and looked up at me, I smiled.

"Good morning sleepyhead, how did you sleep?" I asked.

"I slept good," he replied and pulled me back down to his chest then kissed my hair.

"mmmm" he inhaled, "your hair smells good."

"Thanks," I blushed, "its strawberry flavoured."

"Strawberry? Nice." He sat up gently. " Hey honey, its getting near seven, I better leave before your family wakes huh?" my heart skipped a few beats but I agreed with him and helped him out my window, "Will I see you soon?"

"Yeah I start Patrol at ten, but I finish about two this afternoon, come out to rez with Nessie she usually does after school any way."

"Sure, I'll come out with her." He kissed me then leapt off my balcony and morphed into a great dog while in midair then sprinted to the woods. My beautiful werewolf boyfriend. I love you, I thought.


End file.
